Arranged Marriage
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami and Yugi are twin princes. Their grandfather, the king, informed Yami that he is engaged to be married to the mysterious nameless heir of the Astrian throne. Atemu x Yami Mpreg
1. Engaged

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami and Yugi quickly made their way through the palace corridors, their grandfather, King Solomon, had sent for them and judging by how out of breath the servant had been grandpa had made it clear that they needed to get their as fast as humanly possible. A matter of moments later Yami pushed open the door to the throne room and entered, Yugi right on his heels.

"Ah, Yami, Yugi glad you two came so quickly. I have something important I need to talk to you about, well mainly you Yami…but I wanted Yugi to be aware of this as well." Solomon said with a smile.

Yami frowned slightly in confusion, while Yugi asked, "And what is it you needed to tell us about Grandpa?"

Grandpa sighed, "Yami, well you're getting married." Grandpa said.

Yami just gaped at his grandfather in silence, his mind not able to comprehend what it was Grandpa had just said. Yugi actually burst out laughing.

"That's so funny Grandpa. Now, what did you really want to tell us about?" Yugi asked through his laughter. He and Yami were twin 16 year olds, Yami being the older of the two by about 10 minutes.

Grandpa frowned, "I'm serious about his. Yami is going to be marrying the prince of Astria by the end of the week. The wedding was originally planned to be on your 21st birthday but that was before his father, the former king, died. It has been decided that you should marry him before he ascends the throne." Solomon said, with a tone of voice that said I'm serious.

"I'm WHAT?" Yami shouted. There was no way; absolutely NO WAY he was marrying the prince of Astria. Astria was the most powerful kingdom on the planet. They could decimate the kingdom of Domino with a flick of their wrist. Their rulers were supposed to control an unbelievably powerful magic. Why on earth was grandpa marrying him off to an Astrian?

"Yes Yami, you are marrying the Prince of Astria." Solomon said, "The kingdom of Astria sent the message about the wedding date being moved up. The prince is expecting you tomorrow at 2 o'clock."

"Tomorrow? Grandpa you can't be serious. Isn't there anything you could do?" Yugi asked, absolutely horrified by the thought of being separated from his brother…and never being able to see him again.

"Well, I could always keep Yami here, thus breaking the peace treaty that we negotiated with Astria, which would result in war and our entire nation being decimated by the end of the week." Grandpa said, which made Yugi pale and Yami sigh in defeat.

"Very well Grandfather. I will go and pack my things." Yami said. Before he turned and left the throne room, Yugi following him.

Yami slowly began to pack all of his belongings while Yugi sat on the bed, watching him. "Yami, there has to be some way to get you out of this." Yugi said.

Yami glanced up at Yugi, "Yugi, I have to do this. Don't worry I'll be okay, and you'll become the next king of Domino." Yami said with a smile.

"But, you were always supposed to become the king, and I was just going to be your advisor. Remember we're a team Yami. I don't know what I'd do without you." Yugi said, tears forming in his eyes.

Yami set aside the tunic he had been packing and climbed up onto the bed beside his brother and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine I promise. And I will see you again one day. This isn't good-bye forever." Yami said.

"You promise?" Yugi asked, knowing that no one from his kingdom had ever traveled to Astria, and no one from Astria really came to Domino.

Yami smiled, "I promise. Even if I have to sneak out of the palace in the dead of night and walk all the way back to Domino." Yami said.

Yugi giggled, "Wouldn't you get caught?"

"Of course not. Because there isn't a force on this planet that can keep me from visiting my little brother. Those guards are no match for me and my determination." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and Yami got up and continued his packing.

"Umm, can I stay in here with you tonight Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Of course you can Yugi; you know your welcome here any time." Yami said.

Yami finished packing in relative silence before he laid down beside Yugi in bed, who immediately snuggled up beside Yami. "I'm going to really miss you big brother."

"I'll miss you too Little One." Yami whispered before he gave Yugi a light kiss on the forehead and the two drifted off to sleep.

Yami awoke early the next morning with butterflies in his stomach. _I'm actually going to Astria today. I don't think anyone from my kingdom has ever been to Astria before. I wonder how I'm going to get there. I mean there's a magical barrier that surrounds the entire kingdom that keeps outsiders well out. _Yami thought as he wandered downstairs after he shook Yugi awake, knowing that Yugi would want to spend as much time with Yami as possible.

The two made their way downstairs and into the throne room to see their grandfather talking to a tall brunet.

"Ah, there are my grandson's now." Solomon said when Yami and Yugi walked into the room.

The Brunet turned and locked cold blue eyes on the twins before asking, "And which of them is my Cousin's fiancé?"

"I am." Yami said.

"Then let us make haste, my cousin isn't known for his patience." The Brunet said.

Solomon nodded and the Brunet then strode briskly out of the room, Yugi, Yami and Solomon following in his wake.

"Grandpa, who is that?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

"A high priest of Astria and a member of the king's council, he was sent to bring Yami to Astria." Solomon responded.

"Oh, what's his name?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Solomon said, "Nor did I ask, I'm sure that Yami's fiancé will explain that particular custom to him."

Yami looked at his grandpa for a moment before he shrugged decided that he just didn't want to know. The man suddenly turned back around.

"Well, what are you waiting for boy? We've got to get moving or else my cousin'll have my head." The man said icily.

Yami walked up to the man with every intent of telling him exactly what he thought of being called 'boy', but before he even had a chance to open his mouth they were engulfed by a large purple cloud. _What the hell? _Yami thought, and after what to Yami seemed like an eternity, though in reality it was only a few minutes. And when the dark cloud disappeared Yami saw they were in front of a giant stone palace that made his grandfather's palace look like a peasants home. Needless to say, Yami was awestruck.

After Yami stood staring for a moment the Brunet seemed to have gotten fed up with him because he grabbed Yami by the wrist and began to drag him inside, grumbling under his breath.

A matter of moments later the Brunets pushed open a large, ornately decorated set of doors which exposed on extravagant throne room. Yami was dragged through the door and towards the raised dais upon which was seated a boy who looked almost exactly like Yami himself.

"It's about time you got here cousin. I was beginning to lose my patience." The boy on the throne said.

"I apologize my lord, Your fiancé and his family were dragging their feet the entire time. I was kept waiting 40 minutes before your fiancé even bothered to come downstairs…" the brunet began.

"That's quite enough of your excuses Seth. You are dismissed. I want all of you out of my sight…" the boy said and when everyone began to scatter he added, "Except you." Pointing straight at Yami.

Once everyone had left the room the boy stood up from the throne and walked up to Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist pulling Yami flush against him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The Prince said as he pressed his lips to Yami's cheek. "Now, what do you say we go somewhere else and get a bit better acquainted." The prince said.

Yami nodded, while trying to fight down a blush. Yami once again found himself surrounded by a purple cloud but this time by the time he had realized it was there it had already disappeared revealing a large extravagantly decorated room.

"Alright beautiful rose, would you mind telling me what your name is?" the Prince asked.

"My name's Yami what's your na…" Yami began only to stop when he remembered the odd conversation about names he'd heard his grandfather and Yugi have earlier today. However, his fiancé didn't seem to mind.

"Well Yami, it's nice to meet you. My name is Atemu." Atemu said with a smile, he began to chuckle when Yami starred back at him in shock. "Let me guess you weren't expecting me to tell you my name." Atemu said.

"Well, my grandfather said something about a custom of not telling people your names. But he said that you'd explain it to me." Yami said.

"Well that is true. You see in our culture your name is considered to be very important to you and so culturally you are not permitted to speak the name of a person who is of a higher social class than you, the only exception to that rule is spouses are permitted to use each others names…though it would be preferred that they only do so privately." Atemu explained.

"Oh, I get it, since I'm marrying you I'm allowed to use your name." Yami said.

Atemu smirked, "Yes only you are allowed to use my name, and I can't wait for you to cry it out in times of passion." Atemu paused to pull Yami closer to him, "Now, what do you say we get a bit more acquainted with one another, seeing as how we're to be married tomorrow at noon." Atemu said rather suggestively.

"That sounds nice, wait a minute Tomorrow!" Yami said as he quite suddenly pulled back.

"Yes Yami, tomorrow at noon I am going to take your hand in marriage and then," Atemu started as he pulled Yami closer to him which made Yami blush, "After our honeymoon I will complete the final portion of my coronation. My council agreed that I should officially be king by this time next week." Atemu said before he tilted Yami's head up so he was starring staring straight into Atemu's ruby eyes before he leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips to Yami's in a mind blowing kiss.

After a few minutes Atemu pulled away, smirking slightly at the dazed look on Yami's face. _I can't wait until tomorrow. _Atemu thought before kissing Yami a second time. Atemu then pulled away opting instead to nibble on Yami's ear before he moved down to Yami's throat.

"Nngh, Atemu we're not going too…" Yami began to say, but stop when Atemu nipped at sensitive part of Yami's neck before pulling away.

"No, beautiful rose, we're not going to do that tonight. That is for tomorrow night and probably every night after that." Atemu said.

"That's nice…wait a minute, what do you mean every night after that? Are you insane?" Yami asked.

"Exactly what I said Yami, you can't seriously expect me to leave someone as sexy as you alone while we share a bed at night. Besides, how else do you see us conceiving a child?" Atemu asked.

"Woah, woah, time out there, I don't see us conceiving a child at all. Maybe you missed this really really important fact, we're both GUYS." Yami said.

Atemu glanced at Yami for a moment before saying, "Yes, I am quite aware that we are both men, though I fail to see how that is even an issue."

Yami gaped at him, "Men are incapable of bearing children." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "I forget how small and uneducated your kingdom truly is Yami. Well, I can tell you that in THIS kingdom news of a man bearing a child is not uncommon. Such a practice became commonplace about 400 or 500 years ago. So, you can get pregnant…let me rephrase WILL get pregnant, in fact you will be most likely before the new year." Atemu said.

Yami gaped at Atemu, who smirked. After a few moments Yami managed to get his jaw picked up off the floor he yelled, "I'm going to WHAT?"

"Relax Yami, it's not something you need to be worrying about right now." Atemu said.

"I'D SURE AS HELL SAY IT'S SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT!" Yami shouted.

"Yami, it's really not a big deal, we'll talk about this more later." Atemu said sharply.

"But…" Yami started.

"Later Yami, the subject is closed." Atemu snapped.

Yami glared at Atemu, or at least tried to before deciding to let the subject drop, for now. Yami then thought of something else, "Say Atemu, I just realized that when that priest came to get me, we left without him giving me any indication that we were leaving." Yami said.

"And your telling me this because why?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I wasn't really ready to leave then. All my bags I packed with my belongings were still in my room. I didn't even get to grab my stuff." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Well, I have some clothes that you could wear if that's what your worried about." Atemu said.

"I figured you would, but some of the stuff I packed I wanted to bring with me was important to me, like things my parents gave me before they died." Yami said, the look on his face clearly saying, please let me go and get them.

Atemu sighed _Seth I'm going to kill you. _Atemu thought before he said, "Alright, we'll go back to retrieve you things." But he added when he saw Yami cheer, "but that is all we will be doing there. We will be there 10 minutes tops. I don't want you go give me any problems when it comes time to leave."

Yami nodded, Atemu wrapped his arms firmly around Yami's waist and the two were enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared Yami saw that they were outside his grandfather's palace.

"Well Yami, let's go and get your things so we can get back." Atemu said as he tugged Yami towards the door. _I have a cousin to murder when we get back. _Atemu thought.

"Okay, okay I'm coming Ate…" Yami began only to have Atemu swiftly cut him off.

"Yami, you will not address me by my name when we are not in private." Atemu said.

Yami sighed, this name thing was going to take some serious getting used to. "Then what would you have me call you?" Yami asked.

Atemu paused for a moment, "You can call me many things. Koi, Habibi, or Anata among them. You can choose which, however, if you don't wish to address me by those more intimate names than you may refer to me as Yugioh." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged.

The two made a beeline for the stairs. Yami and Atemu, walked into Yami's room and froze when they saw someone else was sitting, well lying down on Yami's bed.

Yami immediately ran over to the person, shaking him slightly.

"Leave-sniff- me alone grandpa. It's all your fault Yami's gone." Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's me." Yami said.

Yugi quickly sat up and immediately pulled Yami into a hug. "Yami! I'm so happy to see you again. I've missed you so much. Did the wedding get called off? Please tell me the wedding got called off." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled, "No Little One, the wedding did not get called off. I just came back to grab the stuff I packed last night which I left here this morning…and to tell you good-bye." Yami said.

"NO!" Yugi yelled squeezing Yami even tighter, which made Yami grunt in pain. "You can't leave Yami. I need you here. The Prince of Astria can find someone else to marry instead."

Yami sighed, "Yugi, Little One, you know that's not the way these things work. You know that in this case it HAS to be me." Yami said.

"But that's not fair, I don't want you to go. Can't you just tell him that you aren't attracted to guys that way and you would be really REALLY uncomfortable being married to him?"

"Yugi you know I can't do that." Yami said.

"Then how about you threaten to cheat on hi…" Yugi said.

"Yugi! That is enough. I know you don't like that I'm going to be getting married but you have to learn to accept that that is what's going to happen. And you know that your suggestions are full of crap anyway. You _know _I'm attracted to men and you _know _I'd rather gouge my heart out than cheat on someone since I consider that the highest form of dishonor. I am **most certainly **not going to threaten to cheat on him just because you want the wedding called off." Yami said.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak again, however he stopped when Atemu cleared his throat.

Yami and Yugi both looked up at Atemu who was standing there waiting for Yami. "Grab your stuff. We're leaving; we've already stayed for more than 10 minutes." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but nodded and slowly made to crawl off the bed. Yugi wouldn't let him go. "NO! I won't let you leave Yami." Yugi said.

"Little One, I promise I'll come and visit. Okay? I swear this isn't good-bye forever, this is only temporary." Yami said.

"Can't you stay just a little while longer?" Yugi asked.

Yami hardly had to glance at Atemu to know that the answer was no. "No, Yugi I can't but if you don't let me leave now I won't be able to come and visit you for a very VERY long time." Yami said.

Yugi sighed and rested his head on his brother's chest, his arms still firmly wrapped around Yami's torso. "I'm going to miss you Yami."

Yami chuckled, "I'll miss you too Yugi." Yami said giving his brother a light kiss on the forehead. Before he regretfully untangled Yugi's arms from around him and went and picked up his stuff.

While Yami was grabbing his stuff Yugi walked over to Atemu. "You're the one marrying my brother?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded, "I am."

Yugi nodded, and said, "Then understand this. You hurt my brother in anyway and I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Let this be a warning to you…" Yugi trailed off and kneed Atemu in the groin, which immediately made Atemu drop to his knees.

"Yugi! What in the world have you done?" Yami asked running over, shocked that his brother just kneed someone like that, let alone the ruler of a very powerful kingdom.

"Just warning your fiancé that he had better not hurt you." Yugi said.

Yami knelt next to Atemu to make sure that he was okay. Atemu looked at Yami and saw that he had his bags hanging from his shoulder. "You got your stuff?" Atemu gasped out, his voice laced with pain.

Yami nodded. Atemu then reached out and grabbed Yami's hand and the two were enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke leaving Yugi alone in Yami's room.

Once the smoke had cleared Yami could see that they were back in Atemu's room. Atemu slowly rose to his feet. Yami felt absolutely terrible.

"Atemu, I'm so so sorry that Yugi did that." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it Yami, I'm fine. Sore but fine." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but decided not to push the subject anymore. He glanced out the window and noticed that the sun had already set. Yami turned back to Atemu, "Well, it's getting late so I should probably be heading to my room." Yami said.

Atemu frowned. "What are you talking about Yami? This is your room." Atemu said.

Yami flushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I thought that this was your room…I didn't realize…"Yami said.

"But this is my room Yami, well OUR room I should say." Atemu said.

Yami just gaped at Atemu. After a few moments Atemu understood why Yami was so confused.

"Yami, despite the fact that we're not getting married until tomorrow we're still sharing a room and bed tonight, don't worry I'm not going to try anything." Atemu said. _Besides, thanks to your brother I don't think I could do anything even if I wanted to. _

Yami sighed, "Okay."

Yami and Atemu both changed and crawled into bed, though Yami insisted on changing in the bathing chambers since he absolutely refused to give Atemu a show. Once the two were in bed Atemu immediately pulled Yami close, which Yami did not expect.

Atemu smirked, "I may not try anything but I am going to hold you close." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, silently thanking the gods that it was dark and Atemu couldn't see the blush on his face.

A/N: this concludes the first chapter. Please review, I love getting feedback.


	2. married

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

The next morning Yami woke up and found that sometime during the night he had decided that his pillow wasn't comfortable enough and therefore had decided to rest his head on Atemu's chest. Yami blushed and looked up to meet Atemu's amused ruby eyes.

"Good morning Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled slightly and said, "Tsk tsk, that won't work at all Yami."

Yami blinked and said, "Excuse me wha…" but his question was cut off when Atemu leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's, which after a couple of seconds hesitation Yami returned.

After a few moments Atemu pulled away and said, "Now, that's how we say good morning."

Yami smiled slightly while he and Atemu just laid in bed cuddling. After a few minutes Yami decided to ask Atemu something. "Say Atemu, you never told me what exactly our wedding ceremony will entail." Yami asked because he had no idea what the traditions were in Astria, but he figured they were probably at least a little different from the ones back in Domino.

"Ah, yes that is something I probably should tell you. Well, the ceremony itself is quite simple, and will be done privately. Holy unions such as this are between the individuals involved and the gods. Now, as for the ceremony itself, you and I will kneel before the sacred altar, then we will stand your hand will be holding mine. I will, with my free hand pick up a chalice filled with blessed wine, I will drink half and then I will hold the cup to your lips and you must drink the remainder. You will then have to remove your shirt and lay on your stomach on the alter. I have to brand the royal insignia of Astria onto your back by your right shoulder. After that is done you will stand up and I will also remove my shirt. You will face me and I will press another brand, this one directly over your heart. This brand will be my name. After that has been done you will pick up the iron which is shaped into your name and brand it directly over my heart. After that is finished you and I will kiss and then we will kneel a second time and give thanks and after that's done we're finished with the ceremony." Atemu said.

Yami scrunched his face up and said, "sounds painful."

Atemu nodded and said, "I don't doubt that it is. But it's something that you and I will make it through together."

Atemu glanced at the clock and said, "It's 1045, we had best start getting ready, the ceremony will begin exactly at noon."

Yami looked at Atemu and asked, "Any particular reason for that?"

Atemu nodded, "My patron deity is the sun god and at high noon is the time he is the most prominent. That's why both my coronation and marriage begin at exactly noon."

Yami nodded and both got out of bed and got ready for the day.

At five minutes before noon Atemu and Yami entered the sacred shrine where their wedding was going to take place. Atemu and Yami stood hand in hand before the altar. At one minute to noon Atemu turned to Yami and said, "Are you ready for this Yami?"

Yami nodded and at exactly noon they began as Atemu had said kneeling before the altar. Yami stood with Atemu and watched as Atemu lifted up the chalice and began to drink. After Atemu had finished his pressed the cup to Yami's lips and tilted it so he drink was being poured into Yami's mouth. Yami was just happy that Atemu was slowly tipping the glass, otherwise Yami probably would have choked.

After Yami had finished the drink Atemu set the cup aside and Yami began to remove his shirt, though he was struggling with it because his hands were shaking. He knew this was going to be extremely painful. Atemu gently grabbed Yami's hands and held them for a moment before he pulled Yami into a hug. "It's going to be alright Yami. I know you're scared, but it'll only take a few seconds. I promise I'll go as quickly as I can." Atemu whispered soothingly.

After a few minutes Yami was able to calm down enough that he was able to remove his shirt and he laid down on his stomach on the altar. He saw Atemu out of the corner of his eye grab one of the metal rods; stick it into the fire for a few seconds before pulling it out. He walked over to Yami and quickly pressed the metal to Yami's back. Yami screamed.

Atemu after a few seconds pulled the metal away from Yami's back slowly so it wouldn't rip Yami's skin. He then tossed it aside and helped Yami to his feet. Yami had tears running down his face. Atemu pulled Yami close, being very careful not to touch the brand on his back and held him while he cried.

"It hurts Atemu." Yami said.

"I know Yami, I know and I'm sorry, I tried to make it as quick and painless as I could." Atemu whispered.

After a few minutes Yami managed to calm himself down. Atemu removed his shirt and picked up the iron bearing his name he quickly stuck it into the fire before pulling it out again. He then turned to Yami and whispered, "I am so sorry." Before he pressed the iron directly over Yami's heart. Atemu then once again slowly pulled the iron away. Yami had tears sliding down his cheeks, though he was very pleased that with himself that he didn't scream that time.

Yami then walked over and picked up the iron bearing his own name and stuck it into the fire. He pulled it out and turned to Atemu who nodded. Yami then pressed the iron into the skin directly over Atemu's heart. Atemu closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. After a few seconds Yami pulled the iron away from Atemu's chest and tossed it aside. Atemu grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him close. His on arm wrapped around Yami's waist, while the other cupped Yami's cheek before he leaned in slightly, Yami meeting him halfway.

Once the two broke apart Atemu grabbed Yami's hand and the two once again bowed before the altar. After the two stood they put their shirts back on and left the shrine hand in hand. Once they were outside the shrine Atemu wrapped his arms lightly around Yami and transported them back to their chambers.

Once the two had appeared in their chambers Atemu looked into Yami's eyes and Yami could clearly see what is was that Atemu wanted.

"Now?" He asked.

Atemu nodded before he leaned forward and pulled Yami into a deep kiss, which Yami immediately returned. Once Atemu broke the kiss he gently removed Yami's shirt, making sure not to cause Yami anymore pain. Yami once Atemu had removed his shirt did the same for Atemu before Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Atemu broke the kiss in favor of leaning down and sucking on Yami's throat, making absolutely certain to mark Yami so that everyone could see that Yami was his and his alone.

When Atemu unattached himself from Yami's throat Yami asked, "Bed?"

Atemu glanced over at the bed and asked, "Is that what you want? I don't want to hurt you and lying down might hurt your back."

Yami bit his lip, Atemu did have a point but then again it's not like they could do this standing up. Could they?

While Yami was trying to answer the question 'to use the bed or not use the bed?' Atemu undid both his and Yami's waist wraps leaving them both bare.

"Yami, if you don't want to use the bed we don't have to. We can do this standing up." Atemu said.

Yami frowned slightly, "We can? How?"

Atemu smirked before he walked away and into the bathing chamber, he returned a few moments later carrying a bottle of oil with him. He opened the contained and coated three of his fingers in oil before he walked back over to Yami. "Spread your legs for me Yami." Atemu said.

"Might I ask why?" Yami asked.

Atemu smiled, "I'm going to prepare you so that it doesn't hurt as much when we do this." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but did spread his legs slightly further apart. Atemu slid his hand between Yami's legs and traced Yami's entrance with one of his fingers before slipping it in. Yami immediately tensed up.

"Yami, you have to relax." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but nodded and forced his body to relax. Once Atemu had felt Yami's body relax he began to wiggle and slide his finger around inside Yami, as well as in and out of Yami's body.

"Atemu, this feels weird." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and once he decided that Yami was good with the one finger he on another thrust had his second finger join the first inside Yami. Yami cried out in discomfort.

"Relax Yami." Atemu soothed, keeping his fingers completely still until he felt Yami's body relax.

Once Yami had forced himself to relax Atemu began to scissor his fingers in an effort to stretch Yami as well as continue to thrust his fingers in and out of Yami's entrance. On one particular thrust Atemu's fingers found Yami's prostate, which Atemu knew because Yami cried out.

"Atemu!" Yami exclaimed then paused and asked, "What was that?"

Atemu smirked, "What? This." Atemu asked as he thrust his fingers back so they thrust Yami's prostate again.

"AH!" Yami cried out yet again, "Yes, that?"

"That Yami is what makes making love so pleasurable." Atemu said, while he continued to stretch Yami, as well as assault Yami's prostate. Atemu then added a third finger, which had Yami tensing up again before he forced himself to relax. After a few minutes Atemu was satisfied that Yami was indeed prepared enough he removed his fingers.

Yami whimpered at the loss. Surprisingly enough he had enjoyed the feel of Atemu's fingers inside him.

Atemu smirked before he poured more oil on his hand and carefully coated his own rigid member, to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Yami, and then tossing the bottle aside. Atemu then turned to Yami and said. "Now Yami, I'm going to put my hands on your ass and I want you to jump up slightly and wrap your legs around my waist. Can you do that?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded and Atemu rested his hands on Yami's ass and Yami jumped slightly, wrapping his legs around Atemu's waist. "Like this?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, leaning Yami's body slightly away from him so that his member was lined up with Yami's entrance and he could enter it he said, "Yami this might hurt a little bit okay?"

Yami nodded to indicate he understood. Atemu then thrust into Yami to the hilt as quickly as he could, not wanting to make this anymore painful than he had too. Yami bit his lip to keep from crying out. Atemu was a lot bigger than his fingers had been. After a few minutes Yami had adjusted to the feel of Atemu being inside him and he shifted his hips slightly which was the sign Atemu had been waiting on to move.

With his hands as a guide Atemu slide out of Yami until only the tip remained inside before quickly thrusting back in, this time striking Yami's prostate.

"ATEMU!" Yami shouted.

Atemu smirked before he continued his assault on Yami's prostate. Atemu leaned his head down and began to kiss and suck on the part of Yami's chest that he could reach, making Yami moan in pure pleasure.

Soon, Atemu could feel his end approaching, he shifted his hands so that one was still supporting Yami and the other one he slid between their two bodies and began pumping Yami's member in time with his thrusts. The dual assault of pleasure soon became too much and soon Yami released on Atemu's chest and hand. Atemu following shortly after.

Atemu helped the shaky Yami down onto his feet and said, "See that wasn't too bad now was it?"

Yami shook his head, "No, it wasn't." Yami said, he paused before adding, "In fact I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Atemu smirked before simply saying, "Well, it IS our honeymoon my Beautiful Rose."

Yami chuckled before smirking as well, "Well, we wouldn't want to waste this time now would we?"

Atemu then scooped Yami up and headed to the bed. "When I'm through with you Yami, you won't even remember your own name."

Yami just laughed.

Yami awoke in the morning one week following their wedding naked sleeping virtually on top of Atemu, who was still buried inside him, his arms also firmly wrapped around Yami's waist.

Yami and Atemu had practically spent the entire week in bed together having sex, only stopping to eat or sleep, and when they did sleep they had remained joined together. Atemu had commented that Yami was addicted to sex, which despite making Yami blush he had not denied. Though he had shot back that Atemu wasn't any better. Atemu had said that isn't the case, he was just addicted to Yami.

Today was the official end of his and Atemu's honeymoon and Atemu was going to finish his final step of his coronation today. Yami sighed before he rested his head back on Atemu's chest.

"Something the matter beloved?" Atemu asked, his hand idly tracing patterns along Yami's spine.

Yami sighed and lifted his head back up, "Nothing's the matter Atemu, well not really. I just guess that I've grown used to being around you practically 24/7 that I'm going to miss you. Not to mention I don't know anyone else here other than you." Yami said.

Atemu smiled before he pulled Yami into a kiss, and rolling them over so that Yami was under him. Once Atemu broke the kiss Atemu said, "Well, then that means I'll just have to give you something to remember me by." Before he immediately began to move, making Yami moan in pure bliss.

Atemu began to kiss and suck on Yami's chest, particularly on the brand on Yami's heart, which Atemu had discovered to be a very sensitive point on Yami's body. Yami's hands were buried in Atemu's hair, Atemu's name falling from Yami's lips like a mantra.

However, all too soon the two reached their ends.

Atemu regretfully pulled out of Yami and flopped down on the bed beside him, immediately pulling him close. "Don't worry Yami. I won't be gone too long today. The last step in my coronation will take about 2 hours to finish and then I'll come and find you. I promise. But, while I'm gone you can explore the palace. I'm sure you'll find something to do to keep you entertained while I'm away." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but nodded before the two climbed out of bed and headed into the bathing chamber, where they bathed, had sex, and re-cleaned themselves before the both got dressed and headed down to breakfast. After breakfast Atemu pulled Yami into a deep kiss before he regretfully broke away and walked out of the dining hall to finish his coronation.

Yami sighed and watched Atemu walk out of the dining hall before he also exited and walked into the hallway. Yami glanced left and right trying to figure out where he should go. He may have been here for a little more than a week but he still didn't have any idea about the layout of the palace. Yami decided that he'd head right and see where that would lead him.

Yami walked down the corridor until he saw the entrance to what looked like a courtyard or garden perhaps. Yami walked out into the garden he heard other voices and figured that at least he'd have someone to talk to until Atemu returned, though he had no idea how Atemu intended to find him.

Yami walked into the garden and saw three people sitting around talking. One had long white hair and soft brown eyes. Another had short bleach blond hair and violet eyes and the third had messing blond hair and honey eyes.

Yami slowly approached the group, who immediately stopped their conversations when they saw him approach.

Yami smiled slightly and said, "Hi, my names Yami." Holding out his hand for the boys to take.

The boys glanced at each other before the boy with long white hair walked up and grasped Yami's hand. "Hello Yami, it's nice to meet you."

Yami shook the boy's hand, though he was a bit curious as to why the boy hadn't given Yami his name as well, but he shrugged it off as unimportant.

"Would you guys mind if I joined you?" Yami asked.

The white haired boy glanced over at his companions who shrugged and nodded, "Sure Yami, why not." The blond said.

Yami smiled before he walked over and plopped down on the ground between the two blonds.

About twenty minutes later the four were involved in a heated game, which involved a combination of strategy, luck, and skill. After an hour and a half of game play Yami managed to defeat the only remaining competitor, the blond haired boy with the honey colored eyes.

"Yes." Yami said in triumph before he extended his hand to his opponent, "That was a good game." Yami said.

The blond scowled at him before he spat, "You must have cheated Yami. That's the only way a lowly person like you could have beaten me. Get out of here Yami. We don't associate with dishonorable cheaters. You should rot in hell for such a dishonorable act. You deserve to suffer." The blond paused but it was obvious he was far from done.

Yami was shocked for a moment; however he was drawn from his shock by the sound of an angry growl. Yami and the others all glanced over just in time to see Atemu storming across the garden.

Atemu hardly spared Yami a glance before he grabbed the blond by the throat and pinned him against the tree.

"How **dare **you insult my husband Jonouchi. Not only do you dare to call him by his birth name you also insult his honor. You are lucky that you're married to my cousin otherwise I swear I'd remove your tongue right now without a second thought." Atemu spat.

Jou paled when he heard exactly who Yami was, he really had no idea.

"As it stands you will be given 50 lashes and be locked in solitary confinement for 8 days." Atemu said, "I will NOT stand for such disrespect."

Atemu then turned to the guards who weren't standing too far away. "Take him away." Atemu said before tossing Jou over to the guards, who immediately seized him and dragged him off.

Atemu then turned his attention onto Yami. He walked over to Yami and immediately wrapped his arms around him and the two were enveloped in a purple cloud before they appeared once again in their chambers.

Atemu released his hold on Yami before he walked over and sank down on the bed, placing his hands over his eyes.

Yami glanced at Atemu for a moment before he climbed up onto the bed and laid down beside Atemu, resting his head on Atemu's chest.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders pulling him flush against his body. "You have no idea how much danger you put yourself in today Yami." Atemu whispered.

Yami frowned slightly. "What do you mean Atemu?"

"You gave your name out to people and very nearly were cursed because of it." Atemu said.

"I don't understand." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Yami, you defeated Jou, the husband of a high ranking priest in a sacred game and since you had earlier given him your name you basically had told Jou that you were inferior to him. And when you defeated him you gave him what he interpreted as the ultimate insult and he was going to curse you. Would have had I not intervened. You can only curse someone if you know their name. Yami, he could have killed you." Atemu said.

Yami paled, he really did not know that he had put himself in that kind of danger. "I'm sorry Atemu, I swear I didn't know. In my kingdom when you meet someone new you go up to them and you tell them your name, that's how I know how to make friends. I just…I just wanted to make some friends, that's all." Yami said.

Atemu gave Yami a kiss on the forehead, "I know Yami, I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you Atemu for protecting me." Yami said with a smile.

Atemu smiled, "Anytime Yami. Anytime. Now, what do you say we get back to what we were doing this morning before I had to go and finish my coronation?"

Yami chuckled, but said, "Atemu, I love the way you think."

A/N: And this concludes the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time as well as everyone who favorited or added this story to alert. And please once again I ask that you review since I like to find out why you think.


End file.
